


When The Storm Comes, We’ll Be There

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [10]
Category: Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, WASTELANDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33





	When The Storm Comes, We’ll Be There

CRRRAAACK'O'THUUUNDERRR!!

Silence

A few flashes

BOOM! Then the sound of small running feet on the woven cardboard in the hallway.

“Murrr-murrr-” *sniffles* “-Murrrr-hurr-hummy!!!”

SLOOOOOM-BANG! The sliding shutter paper door opens with a bang.

Oh no! I groan and roll over, half sitting up I rub my eyes in the dark. What now?!

A small dark lump falls against down and shuffles up against me. It has ruffly hair on its head, and its face is wet with tears.

It’s my son. Shin.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him around with me to face the other way.

There's a grunt and a groan from the other dark lump in front of me in the bed.

It’s my son’s father. James.

“I think the storm woke him up”

KRAAAA-KA-KA-BOOOOM!!

Shin starts to wail in my arms and covers his ears, crying.

It’s storm season, and this is only day one. We have a month of this, which is why I’m not feeling the most sympathetic of people right now. I had only just gotten to sleep. I’m exhausted, and this was the last thing I needed. I love my son, I truly do. But only another mother can truly empathise with how I’m feeling right now.

I thought living here in rural Japan after the barren wasteland would be lovely. And it was, and then we had shin. He’s a good kid…but he hates storms. Absolutely terrified of them, and here, we get storm seasons A LOT! We’ve lived in our home for about 6 years, four of those have been as a family. Every 4th month is storm season around here, as we live on the coast - it comes rolling off the ocean. We get the brunt of it. Most of the villages around here are only accessible by boat or makeshift bridges. I prefer boat crossings or flying.

You would think after four years Shin would have gotten used to it. But no! One month out of every 4 this happens, and from then he’s with us every night, and clinging to us all day every day.

We would move but our work and empire is here. We keep the villains from coming back and taking over this corner of the world. We’ve made good progress in building up communities and supporting families moving back here and regaining their lives and homes. We weren't gonna give that up, just because of some rain and thunder.

So here we are. He will eventually calm down with my empathic help, but it does wear on me emotionally - as you can tell. I get emotional burnouts from my empathic ability if I use it too much for too long. And when that happens I’m not a very nice person to be around. James tries to help by taking some of the burden off me, giving me a lot of alone time to rebalance myself, and it works, but in the meantime, it does mean he has to take on a lot. So by the time I come back refreshed, he's at his wit's end.

I love the man dearly, but our life is not easy. It makes my marriage with Iron fist a walk in the park! And that…was never easy!

Somehow we’re hanging on, and we try to keep the romance alive by showing in small, meaningful ways how much we appreciate and love each other. Sometimes it's being presented by a bouquet of flowers. Sometimes it's me making sure we have his favourite brand of cigars and beer in stock. Other times its finding a room somewhere in the middle of the day when shin is at school, and we’ve got a moment where we’re alone, making sure we get some tension relief from each other together. I kinda like those moments because of how much we crave and value it - makes it more satisfying and intense.

An arm wraps round us and pulls us in, along with a heavy sigh.

He whispers.

“This is still worth all the tea in china.”

And I know he means it. I know it's telling us that we’re not alone. We have him.

Shin settles down in between us, and his sniffles and sobs become few and far in between as he starts to fall asleep.

I look down in the darkness at him and smile.

“Yeah, it really is.”

I look back up and find my smile is matched to his. We touch lips and fall asleep as the storm continues on its path, rumbling and flashing in the distance.


End file.
